Viridis
Appearance They are a large tree, with the ability to move parts of their body, as well as consume animals. Roots They have long, pale roots, that extend down into the ground. They also have long runners, which produce shrub-like growths. Stem They have a long, thin, wooden stem. It has many branches, which have leaves all over them. The shrubs grow wide phylloclades as stems, with spines around the edge, and a flower at the end. Leaves Their leaves are mucronate and ovate, with the tip extended into a spine-like growth. Flowers The flowers are typical, with 5 wide, large petals, a fused calyx, a long carpel, and prickle-like stamens. 'Face' They have a 'face', composed of many parts. It is on the top of the trunk. The face is mounted on a rounded unwooden stem, containing a root-brain that extends forward and supports the face. They have 4 large, dark blue petioles with lenses on the sides of the face, which allow Viridis to see. They have a flower on the end on the face, with dull yellow petal-sepal fusions bent back over the brain extension, covering it. There are thorns along the upper jaw, that work as teeth. There are 2 long leaves below the head, forming a lower jaw. These are thick and lorate, with a spiny upper edge. There is a structure made of the root-brain, surrounding stem, and modified leaves, which allows Viridis to speak. They can smell through the slits that allow airflow over the voicebox, and have 3 large coil-shaped flowers under the face-flower, which are ears Personality They are kind and friendly. They like to live in the moment. The give advice, but will eat people if they don't listen. They also like eating people who make fun of their speech. They can be sarcastic when faced with obvious questions. 100 Questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' Virigixh. * 'When is your birthday? ' I goŋ'k kŋow. * 'Your blood type? ' I have ŋo bloog. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Whac? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I goŋ'k have a family. * 'What's your occupation? ' I'm a kree * 'Your favourite food? ' Geer, buc chey areŋ'k arouŋc all co ofkeŋ. * 'Favourite animal? ' Geer. * 'Favourite subject? ' I'm xhcill a kree. * 'Dislike subject? ' Cleaŋ your earxh. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Are you geaf? I'm a KREE, not a F***iŋ ŋymphomaŋiac. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Xhuc up. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' F*** you. * 'What's your motto? ' Live aŋg lec live. * 'Your special skill? ' Agvixhe. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I have ŋoŋe. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Greak. * 'Your forte? ' Whac? * 'Your shortcomings? ' Moviŋ abouk. * 'Places in your memories? ' Here. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Waker. * 'How good can you swim? ' I am a kree. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' Xhixh ixh xhe laxhk cime you go xhixh, OK? * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Ŋoŋe. * 'Disliked food? ' Birgxh. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' Ŋo. * 'Dislike thunder? ' Ŋo. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Suŋŋy * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Gogxh, maiŋly * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Ŋo. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Ŋot really... * 'Favourite colours? ' Greeŋ * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' Ŋot lixhkeŋiŋ to agvixhe after axhking for ic. * 'How tall are you? ' Abouc 60'. * 'Your dreams? ' I goŋ'k have aŋy. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yexh. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Ŋo. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Xhey mage kigxh come co xhis plaxhe. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' Ŋot mucxh. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Miŋe. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Live aŋg lec live. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Life. * 'And summer? ' Warmxh. * 'What about fall? ' Geaxh. * 'And then the winter? ' More Geaxh. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' A Xhiccier xhcool. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' Xhac I'm a kree * 'What are you capable of? ' Ŋot mucxh. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Gie. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' Ŋot mucxh. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' Ŋot mucxh. * 'How's your eyesight? ' Goog. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' I have ŋoŋe * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A kree * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' I'm glag ic'xh over Category:OCs Category:Opdagon's OCs Category:Bigender Category:Non-Human